Purer Than a Tear
by lindam2254
Summary: A oneshot situated during the happenings of Star of Jerusalem. Sofia and her daughter are spending an evening at the gardens of Ibelin after a hard day's work, but it gets a surprising twist when Balian arrives with Sibylla. The title is a Arabic saying.


**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**This is just a simple oneshot scene, which was discarded from my multi-chapter story _"Star of Jerusalem"_. Just a random idea which came to me during a walk with our dog.**

**I finished this yesterday (though the majority of the original, intended content for this chapter has vanished from my mind), and decided to publish it. ****The scene described in this shortie is situated somewhere around the time Kalilah has gotten better in the main story, and has become a part of Ibelin's every day life. So if ya haven't read the ditto fanfic of mine, I recommend to check it out first. But I don't press the matter if you choose not.**

**:)**

**The Arabic words etc. have been taken from internet, so cannot guarantee they are correct. You can also all freely laugh at the possibly ludicrous/stupid outcome of this oneshot, but hey... This is fanfiction, right? ;D**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Kingdom of Heaven. Under my personal property rights are simply all extra characters in this oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

><p><strong>Phraseswords with bold**= Arabic

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh, sagheer Kalilah, hold still!"<strong> Zuleika exclaimed.

Sofia smiled amused as she followed her daughter giggle and squirm on her seat while the older woman was trying to paint her nails. Eventually Sofia noticing herself to have been provoked into joyous laughter due her daughter's evident innocence of a small child. Her child. Satisfied and even wider, this time proud smile spread over Sofia's lips, though all Kalilah did was driving the older woman out of her wits. But her simple interaction was satisfactory to behold. She could not believe she was a mother again, after all that time thinking she could never achieve such greatest feat of a woman's life like maternity.

Zuleika did once more try to take a hold of the little girl's wrist to continue, but then let out a deep sigh of frustration as Kalilah only laughed. Standing up to gaze at a bird which flew on a tree branch above her head. Zuleika dropped her hands on her lap, looking at Sofia in defeat. Knowing that the battle she had engaged into had been lost to her, as a mother whose own three children had grown far from the toddlers they had once been too. Her having no energy left to return back to those times, so she released a deep sigh to support that fact.

"**I give up! Your daughter is impossible! You can take care of your own child, Sofia",** she stated truly bored, but then couldn't stop a broad smile spread over her lips too when Kalilah now turned to Sofia in even greater fervor, Zuleika not being able to resist the child's natural charm which naturally woke her own maternal instincts.

"**Momma do it! I want momma do Kalilah's nails!"** she announced, Sofia giving her a surprised gaze as lifted her eyes from the shirt she was sowing, then glancing at Zuleika. Kalilah jumped on the ground, wobbling due her still unstable balance and rushed to her mother, taking hold of her dress' hem. Yanking it.

Sofia sighed and placed the shirt on the chair. **"Kalilah, why cannot you stay still and let aunt Zuleika do your nails?"** she asked, giving the girl slight berating look. But Kalilah only shook her head, the voluminous curls bouncing around her tiny shoulders as she glanced at Sofia's already neatly painted nails, pointing at them.

"**No! Kalilah's wants momma to do it!"** she insisted, then smiling. **"Kalilah wants same kind of nails as momma has!"**

Sofia looked at her fingers, which tips Zuleika had indeed already painted for her about an hour ago, when they had sat down to the yard after the day's work to enjoy a moment of serenity. Bathing in the fading light of the evening, the sweet cooled tea of Zuleika's making keeping them company with some fruit trays brought from the kitchen. But there they were now, and then Sofia sighed again. Nodding, letting the obvious fact slide that only Zuleika could be able to create same kind of nails for Kalilah, waving toward the chair.

"**Alright then. But you need to sit still, understand? You cannot fidget around if you want as pretty nails as momma has",** Sofia said, then smiling as saw Kalilah's curt nod. Even she couldn't resist her naïve sincerity. She had started to notice it pretty soon after Kalilah's final waking, only single look from her dear daughter turning her mind lighter. Illuminating every worry shadowing her heart, filling it instead with warmth unlike she hadn't cradled since her birth two years back.

Sofia lifted the girl to sit on her chair. And Kalilah did then stay still obediently as Sofia took out a brush, starting to paint her daughter's almost non-existent nails as asked. So small they were.

But it didn't take long when low sounds of conversation and soft laughter reached their ears, and the three saw princess Sibylla and Balian amble toward them through the gates, returning from their stroll past the gardens. Kalilah's face lit up notably due the sight of the man.

"Balian!" the girl exclaimed as excited as ever, about to jump down to race into his arms. But Sofia's a bit hard look and firm hand stopped her.

"**Kalilah precious, stay still",** she reminded, the girl then remembering and she nodded in consent. But nothing broke that blissful smile she wore when Balian and Sibylla now approached the two women and Kalilah. Zuleika immediately stood and curtsied, Sofia looking up and bowing her head as the pair came to a stop, Sibylla exchanging smiles with each of them.

"**Masaa el-khair**, your Highness. My Lord", Zuleika greeted in respect.

"Good evening", Sibylla replied in her polite manner, Balian nodding too as a greeting, when she then glanced at Sofia's working hands holding the brush. "I see you are in middle of something..."

"Momma is doing Kalilah's nails!" Kalilah announced again, Sofia shaking her head but she exchanged a remarkable look with Sibylla, a mother to mother, inclining her head. Balian smiled, true mirth appearing in his brown eyes which made their tint of softer color, as he now separated from Sibylla and walked to sit next to Kalilah. Sofia dipped the brush into the paint once more.

"Really?" Sibylla questioned, looking at Kalilah smiling herself, thinking, until observed Sofia's finished nails. As well she soon tilted her head in understanding, mischievous glint in her gaze as it set on the small Saracen child. "Then I would gladly join you, if you do not mind. I have not had my nails painted for a long time."

"Sit here, your Highness", Zuleika said and stood again, offering her chair to Sibylla who thanked the woman with a smile. Sibylla seated, Zuleika now taking her place by her side and not long after took her delicate hands, starting to work with the princess' nails. So Balian was left only to follow when the two women of his household were painting in silence.

Balian's eye caught a glimpse of yellow on his left. And on a whim he then stretched toward a bush and took a flower growing from it, placing it then behind Kalilah's ear, smiling. "This is for you", he said taking his hand back, meeting with the little girl's round eyes of the clearest blue. And of course his action created all new excitement in Kalilah and she jumped on her seat, so that Sofia's brush drew a line on the girl's cheek while it conveniently rose.

Sofia sighed, giving Balian a bored look, or more like one of those chiding ones she used on Kalilah to reprimand her. Balian answered her gaze seemingly apologetic, as Sofia now turned her eyes down again, wiping the brush and then her daughter's cheek with the corner of her sleeve.

"I was already finished anyway", she stated simply, not particularly to anyone. "What do you say, ***kalilah**? Are they pretty?"

"Yes!" Kalilah rejoiced, directing one of those mesmerizing looks into her mother's own, until turned her eyes to examine the fine, but minor sweeps of a brush on her fingertips. But then she remembered the flower.

"Thank you Balian. **Shokran jazeelan**!" Kalilah added obediently, her tone rising due happiness, earning then one warmer smile from the man. Balian nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Zuleika directed slight proud look at Kalilah, who had shown quite remarkable ability to suck in her and her mother's native language like a sponge. Every time she heard a new word or shorter phrase she was able to comprehend, not long after she already blurted it out in perfect Arabic. Good, decided Zuleika. The little one had to at least learn to speak her mother tongue, if she wished to grow a proper Muslim and please Allah in the following years ahead.

Sofia now gasped as suddenly one of the often seen stray cats jumped on her lap from the tree, meowed, and followed by purr curved into a ball. But as she then absently started to smooth the animal's fur, Kalilah turned to Balian again. An visible idea on her face.

"Now Kalilah paints Balian's nails!" she stated all serious, everyone else stiffening for confusion, and Zuleika too was about to stab the princess with the brush she hold. Stupefied due the child's declaration. Balian met the girl's gaze bemused, blinking.

"Kalilah", Sofia called, exchanging a look with her daughter to tell her to stop. But Kalilah was not affected at all, only staring at Balian smiling, clearly too giddy about her once again so childlike whim.

"Kalilah will make Balian pretty! Just like momma and Kalilah!" she continued. Balian glanced to the side and looked awkward as all three women now turned their eyes to him, before then couldn't stop honest laughter escape their lips. Them all measuring Balian amused as he straightened, hawking.

"Why not?" Sibylla questioned, meeting with Balian's somewhat shocked eyes, her own reflecting only great amusement as she started to see the fun of the idea. "If she wants to paint your nails, my Lord Balian, then you should gratify the child and let her. I'm sure she'll make you look very sublime."

Balian was so abashed that he had no words to respond. But as Kalilah kept staring at him with those big eyes in that bidding manner of a puppy dog, a skill all children mastered in early age, he could not help but to sigh and lift his own eyes back to Sofia. Seeing her sigh as well and shake her head, but approving. And so as Balian inclined his head, making slightly tense smile and looked down at Kalilah in surrender, Sofia lifted her brows. Her expression not interpretable. It bordered somewhere between shared sense of shame and hilarity, when she after all then lifted the paint jars. Placing them lower for Kalilah to use, before then gave her another chair.

Balian meekly, submitted to the situation, lifted the girl to sit on it to start her work. And even Sofia followed her daughter's doings one eyebrow up, scanning her and her lord, either she then could not stop herself from laughing to the clear absurdity of the scene beholding before them. All three women next enjoying Balian's expression reflecting hardly, for Kalilah's sake, hold back indignity. And soon he as well had his nails covered in messy paint, into pattern of flowers according to Kalilah when she finally was finished, proudly looking up at baffled Balian to receive his praise. And of course as the person he was, Balian could not deny Kalilah the admiration she clearly expected from him, no matter what he really was thinking of the outcome of the girl's achievements.

"Thank you", Balian said. Lifting his left hand and gazed at the nails, frowning, but not showing his true ponders on his face, as then looked down at the girl again. Smiling with appreciating nod. "It is... beautiful. Very."

Kalilah once again beamed elated. But Sofia, after eyeing at her Lord's nails, smothered a new burst of laugh into her palm which just in time flew to cover her mouth, still not able to hide the twinkle of laughter from her eyes, where Sibylla saved her discretion by biting into an apple. Corners of her mouth still curving up repeatedly, while Zuleika was only one who dared to laugh out loud. Balian amused the women even more by clearly wanting to lift his eyes and roll them, but to save even some of his face kept them focused on smiling Kalilah, who had started to wiggle and clap her hands due happiness. As well laughing. But her laugh was different kind, working as only abatement to Balian's embarrassment, him seeing her honest joy. And it was enough for him. To see her be happy after everything that could've traumatized the child and turn her introverted. The day she had laid in bandages severely wounded had had an impact on Balian, it still haunting him even she was not of his own blood.

Kalilah was such a happy child. So honest and full of light, who turned everything and everyone around her jovial effortlessly. Balian knew all children were enchanting in their own way, but Kalilah was special. He felt it every time he stared into her eyes, or saw her run toward him the brightest smile on her lips. So yes, there was no child who could've been purer by essence than this girl. She was incapable of harboring any malevolent feelings toward anyone. And thinking this, Balian forgot his slight humiliation for a moment.

"Alright well, now when Lord Balian has been turned into as sublime as a peacock, it is time for you **sagheer** to have you evening bath and go to bed", Zuleika now reminded after surviving from her gale, also just finishing Sibylla's nails with much better and practiced success than Kalilah. Standing up. Kalilah pouted and turned from Balian to the older woman.

"Don't wanna! Kalilah wants to stay with Balian!" she argued, Sofia sighing and closing her eyes. Kalilah had as well turned quite insistent about staying with Balian, especially during bedtimes. She straightened, about to talk, but Zuleika was quicker. Having now her own set of motherly berate written all over her face. She lifted her finger, wiggling it.

"No is not an answer! Come now, dear child, and be nice. Let us give you mother and Lord Balian some free time from pampering you!" Zuleika countered, gentle words, but her delivery had that needed being of a firm parent. Sofia gave her slight amused look, then meeting Kalilah's eyes as she was about to complaint to her. But this time Sofia's parental expression worked its magic, both Balian and Sibylla smiling this time as she simply waved her hand toward Zuleika.

"Go with aunt Zuleika like a good girl. I'll be there soon to put you to bed", she complied, all smiles widening due Kalilah even deeper pout. She gazed down disappointed, as even that one side glance to Balian had not given her more time before the almost every day bathing ritual. But as she felt Balian push her tenderly on the back and saw his hortatory smile, she was then about to finally grab Zuleika's extended hand. But now she spotted her undoubtedly best friend appear to the yard.

"Darcy!" the girl yelped in delight, her quick defiance already forgotten, as the spaniel barked. Starting to run toward the people sitting under the tree, as excited due the sight of Kalilah. His tail wagged ceaselessly as he raced over the yard, reaching them in a heartbeat and attacked the small child with usual licks on the face. Making her giggle. Once more all smiles widened and Sofia eyed at the inseparable pair for a moment, affection in her heart, until concentrated to the remaining holes of Balian's shirt she was mending.

But now Darcy's ears rose as he smelled something, stopping his snuggling with the girl and sniffed, searching for something. And then Sofia's heart leapt to her throat in equal fright to everyone present, as Darcy spotted the cat sleeping soundily on her lap. Starting a horrendous bark after a quick snarl. And Sofia had not more time than to lift her gaze as the cat awoke, hissed and provoked Darcy, him leaping straight toward the animal his teeth revealed. Almost knocking Sofia over as the cat leapt off her, fleeing from the barking dog through Balian's lap and chest to the table. The skirmish of the two racing animals creating a loud rattle in an instant, as only a second or two later the cat had scampered over the yard Darcy following, the others gawking at the smashed paint jars and scattered fruits perplexed. Only Balian had been left clean from the paint which had spilled all around the table when Darcy had jumped on it after the cat, breaking everything. Sofia blinked, then gazed at the devastation and exchanged glances with the others, until let out a sigh. She stood.

"Well now I too am in need of a bath", she remarked, eyeing at her blotted dress with a frown. She felt paint droplets all over her face too and in her hair. Sibylla now started to laugh while discovered herself as well all covered in red and blue splatters, Balian breaking into a slight smirk too. Shaking his head, where Zuleika was holding cheering and exhilarated Kalilah who was clapping her hands like once before, applauding. Sofia lifted her brows at her, making her stop.

"**Allah save us!"** Zuleika huffed, as well letting her eyes round the table and the ground, lastly taking in the wide paint splashes on Kalilah, before turned her icy eyes to the returning Darcy. "That dog will be nothing but bad influence on our Kalilah. **By Allah…"**

"Bad dog", Sofia snapped to quite proud looking Darcy, who had chased the cat away from the residence, but who now pulled back his ears in remorse. Sofia stared at him for a moment more strictly, until sighed. Patting Darcy in the end. "I guess it couldn't be helped. That cat is always bullying you, right boy? You sure showed her..."

Darcy panted and barked as affirmative. And the quickly risen anger was soothed, Zuleika then sighing and bemoaning over the shambles. Balian offered to help the woman to clean as Sofia now walked over to her daughter, stepping over a fallen tray.

"**Do you need me, or can I go inside with Kalilah?"** she inquired, Zuleika only dismissing her with a wave of hand.

"**Yes, yes, go. The poor girl's all covered in stains, so what can you do? Even she cannot complain about the bath now"**, she answered, Sofia letting out amused breath as Kalilah giggled more. Sibylla now rose, while Zuleika tried to drive away Balian who was truly prepared to participate to a task appropriate for servants, in order to be considerate toward the matron of his residence.

"I shall accompany you. It seems all of us have a need for washing after this unexpected entertainment", Sibylla spoke, smiling to Sofia who now took Kalilah into her arms while met the princess' gaze. Nodding.

"**I'll take her then.** Say good night, Kalilah", she urged gently, turning toward her Lord and Zuleika who both smiled as saw Kalilah wave at them.

"**Tosbeho!" **she said, again in perfect Arabic, Balian stepping forth and ruffling her hair.

"Good night", he bidded back, to both of them, exchanging a short look with Sofia until she smiled too. Bowing to him, before next walked away toward the house. Her faint conversation with Kalilah reaching into Balian's ears by the warm wind as he stayed still, staring at Sofia's retreating silhouette against the already dusky skyline, falling into deep thought. Of what kind, he knew not, but one glance down at his messy fingerstips made a smile then lit up his face.

But then he felt a hand on his wrist, now meeting Sibylla's light eyes as she stepped next to him.

"Worry not. The paint shall come off easily. Follow me", she reassured, laughter in her voice, glinting merry in her eyes which made Balian's heart lurch pleasantly. But still even he let her lead him inside the residence and all the way to her room, still Balian detected a shade of reluctance in himself. The picture of a mother and child displayed against the darkened horizon playing in his mind repeatedly, not giving him peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_**sagheer (small), **Masaa el-khair** (good evening),** *kalilah (sweetheart), **Shokran jazeelan** (thank you very much), b**y Allah (same as by God), ******__****t**osbeho (good night)******_


End file.
